


Three things that can’t be hidden.

by Mystic_Raven20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Finally figured it out, Identity Reveal, Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Loves Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: Only three things can’t be hidden; the sun, the moon and the truth.Another Valentine's Day means another Valentine based akuma.Chat is left alone to defeat the new enemy, but with Ladybug no where to be seen he wonders where she may have got to? Did she need him to save her?He was on his own Valentine's date, so this was not the extra curricular activity he needed, plus running away to fight again meant he’d used his last warning.I do not own the amazing characters in this story. They all belong to the fantastic creators of Miraculous Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Three things that can’t be hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had which didn't fit into any of my other stories. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day and thank you everyone for the continued support.

"Cataclysm!"

The bubbling of Chat Noir's black hand encompassed the object he was aiming for, leaving him to breathe a sigh of relief. Within seconds of the purple butterfly hitting his hand it dissolved into a million ashes floating towards the ground. As much as he hated to kill the small animal he had no choice, it was the only option.

Finally, the akuma was back to their normal human self. Chat slowly walked up to the broken girl and crouch beside her. Whilst he was playing hero, his civilian head was combating against him with a million different thoughts. He needed to get out of here and soon.

"What's gotten you so down in the dumps?" He asked. Of course he already knew what had caused it. Every time this day circulated around Hawk Moth had easy access to hundreds of heartbroken and aggressive emotions.

"He didn't return my feelings. I'm all alone, I'm just a friend." 

Chat knew exactly how that felt. His Lady never returned any of his own, though lately since he'd tried to move on, he'd noticed a shift in their relationship. One that created a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. She was being more expressive. More willing to spend time with him. More willingly to loosen up. She'd just made herself more desirable. But he was in a relationship now, kind of, so there was no option of going back.

"You know, sometimes being friends is as good as anything else. Perhaps in the future your relationship will change, you know, most loving relationships start better as friendships, and then sometimes we just have to make do with the friendships they offer no matter how much we love them. You're young, you've got plenty of time."

Looking her over, she was at least a couple years older than him. He was only sixteen though, so yes she was indeed still young. She nodded her thanks and began to walk away. 

Chat Noir stood to his full height and took in the scene where he was currently situated. Dozens of cameras began to surround him. Fortunately, there was not much damage on the streets, it was practically perfect, except for the few people still lying around on the ground. They were fast asleep, and that's the way it would remain until true loves kiss. It just had to be another fairytale akuma. It was Valentine's Day, after all, what did he expect?

"Chat Noir, where is she?"

"Mr Noir, have you two fell out?

"Chat, what's going to happen without the Miraculous Ladybug cure?"

"Chat Noir, what are your own Valentine's Day plans?" 

He could tell them the truth that he had no idea where she was as she wasn't answering him. She'd never turned up at the akuma. He could tell them he was on his own Valentine's date with someone other than Ladybug and that he was most likely about to be thrown to the curb from yet another unauthorised absence. She'd given him her final warning. He was done for. So much to tell, so much to worry the public with so he went for what sounded believable.

"She was hit by the akuma." The press seemed to nod and take note.

"Are you going to be the one to free Ladybug?" 

His heart stopped. He didn't know his Lady in civilian form but he remembered it was true loves kiss that had freed himself a couple of years ago, so it only seemed right that he would need to free her. Perhaps then it would be the proof she needed him, and that they belonged together. But she had a boyfriend, just like he had a girlfriend. They wouldn't cheat. They both had values, damn the values though. If she gave him a chance he'd bow down to her and propose there and then. Obviously she'd say no, but still he'd take the chance. Ladybug was his life.

Suddenly they were interrupted by one more voice which sounded familiar, yet different. Looking over to his right he spotted Alya. She was tearful. Had Nino broken up with her? No that can't be right. They spent so much time together and they genuinely seemed to love each other.

"My best friend," she started off, trying to grab every inch of her soul to stay focused. "She's trapped in the sleeping curse. What will happen if she can't be freed? Could Ladybug fix anything when she reappears?" 

Chat Noir looked over at his friend trying to piece it all together. Someone they knew was still under the akuma's spell. Her best friend. His mind raced through all the people he knew. Alix, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Marinette ... Marinette. No, no, no, it couldn't be. Life couldn't actually be so cruel to the sweetest person he knew. 

"I ... eeerrrmmm..." Chat coughed and raised his hand up to support the back of his neck. His Adrien nervous twitch appearing was never a good sign. "Well ... does she have a boyfriend to help her?" 

Chat knew everything about Marinette and Luka. Not that he'd ever say anything but he couldn't help it when sometimes he'd find himself looking at the two of them longing to be the one entertaining her with his playing. She was such a special friend to him, sometimes he couldn't help the protectiveness - ok, so protectiveness wasn't what he could call it. It was actually sheer possessiveness. His cat side truly came out when it was about Marinette. Something about her just changed his personality.

"He's on his way, but we know it won't work. He's not her true love. So I ask again, will Ladybug be able to fix this?" For the first time ever Alya sounded angry at the woman she idolised. 

As if Plagg knew the internal panic Chat was now facing, a loud bleep alerted the crowd to Chat's cued departure. He couldn't just leave Alya though. Not when she was in that state.

"Please everyone, just trust us and to those who are sleeping, please try and find their true loves. It maybe your only option for a while." 

Throwing his usual Chat Noir salute he grabbed his baton and began to make his way back to his girl, or ex-girlfriend as she would now be called. He found an alleyway close to the restaurant and dropped down to release Plagg from the confined space of the ring. 

Adrien was currently at an up and coming restaurant with Kagami. He'd had to make it up to her this Valentine's Day after bailing on their past six dates, unfortunately only two of those were akuma attacks. Sometimes his friends just needed him so he ran. Marinette being a prime example. After the split with Luka he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to comfort her. He always asked Kagami to come too but to say she wasn't thrilled by the prospect but that was a whole different conversation. 

Dusting down his three piece suit he made his way back into the restaurant to the girl that was a friend - his girlfriend? Oh, how life was a mess. Nothing was happening the way he wanted it too. Opening the door he looked around to their table only to find Kagami wasn't sitting there anymore. He scanned the room to try and find the girl in question yet kept coming up blank. A weight fell onto one of his shoulders and he turned to find the culprit. The girl in the black dress. She'd made such an effort tonight, he felt awful. No one could deny that she wasn't a stunning girl, it's just a shame her personality didn't quite match.

"You realise how hurtful it is for me to be abandoned on today of all days?" 

As Adrien opened his mouth to answer his phone began to ring. He'd never been so happy for the distraction from a conversation. He held one finger up to Kagami as he retrieved the device from his inside pocket.

Nino. 

Nino was calling him. The ringing died off and he looked at his phone, ten messages and six missed calls. 

"You answer that and it is over, Adrien. I'm meant to be priority. I'm your girlfriend. You picked me to be your first choice." 

Adrien looked into her caramel brown eyes and faltered at what to do. He'd never been in this position, he never knew being in a relationship meant he had to choose between his friends and his girlfriend. All the movies he'd ever seen made it feel like the two came together. He was quite sure Alya had never given Nino and ultimatum. 

"Kagami, I-"

"Don't Kagami me! You're choosing them again aren't you?" 

Adrien opened one of the messages from Nino and scanned it. It was the latest one and the words Marinette, akuma and not waking up made his blood run cold. This is all his fault. He should have been quicker. His Lady was obviously hit as was his best friend. 

"I've got to go, it's Marinette."

"Of course it's Marinette, it's always Marinette. I don't understand why you chose me when it's so obvious your heart belongs to her. She's the other girl isn't she? Just admit it!"

"Kagami, Mari is just a good friend. You know that!"

"You maybe telling yourself that," she spat back, "but anyone with eyes can see the sparks between you. She should have been your target, Adrien, not me."

Adrien gulped not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth as he stretched out an arm. Kagami instinctively pulled back, keeping herself from the boy she loved. The boy who was slowly breaking her heart. She'd done this to herself though. She knew she had. Many times she'd converse with herself about that the way she'd orchestrated this relationship. 

They'd got along well and she wanted him for herself so she made sure she won. She attacked and attacked and attacked, making sure no opponents could stand in the way. She'd outplayed them with her skill, but she'd played it all wrong. Love was not a competition where there was a winner. Love was a development that came from something more, it wasn't a tournament to be won.

"Call me in a week, perhaps we can still be friends. Thank you for my roses." Before Adrien could speak anymore Kagami had picked up the bouquet of pink and yellow roses before making her way out of the door and into her waiting car. 

He couldn't overthink this. He needed to go to Marinette, he'd let his heart deal with the break up and then try and regain a friendship with her. At the moment though his friends needed him, Marinette needed him. Calling his own driver, it took precisely five minutes for him to be on the way to the Dupain Patisserie.

"Nino?" Adrien placed his phone to his ear as he called his friend back.

"Finally man! Where have you been?" Nino's voice relaxed as he spoke to Adrien, obviously they needed him more than he thought.

"I was on a date with Kagami, I'm on my way to the bakery now."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Adrien guessed he was talking to Alya with his hand over the mouth piece. 

"Oh, errrmmm... sorry dude. She coming with you?" The words seemed strained, distant and as if Nino was hiding something. 

"No, I think she broke up with me." 

He heard Nino gasp in a breath. 

"Im not shocked you know. You two just didn't seem right, dude. She seemed too much ... I don't know??"

"Too much like my father?" Adrien answered for him allowing Nino to let out a laugh. 

"Yeah, something like that." 

Adrien placed his hand to his head. This day - considering it was the day of love - felt nothing but loveless! Apart from the passion fruit macaroon placed delicately on his desk this morning. 

Nino said his goodbyes leaving Adrien with a trail of thoughts. How could he save Marinette? She loved Luka so obviously Luka will break the spell. But then he needed to find his Lady. She was his true love, there was no doubt about it. He needed to find her, he needed to break her spell. Then there was everything that had just happened with Kagami. His father was going to be crazy angry.

"Don't over think it, kid." Plagg appeared next to his chosen's side. 

Adrien ignored him and continued to look at the beautiful scenery surrounding him on the way to his friends, to his best friends who he'd let down. Some days he wondered what was the point of having magical powers if they couldn't save the ones he ...

"Dark Cupid had the same power. She had to save me. True loves kiss ... I need to find her Plagg. You need to let me know her identity." 

"She's the guardian. I can't just sell her out like that."

"Guardian or not, I need her. If another akuma hits what am I going to do? Perhaps you could find Tikki and swap my ring with her earrings." For once Plagg was impressed with his chosen's thought process. The kid had finally got some brain power. 

"Or you could just go around kissing every girl who had been affected by the akuma, waiting to see which one woke up."

Adrien's eyes widened as he was about to speak, only to be interrupted by the vision of the bakery to his left. In his hyper alert state he slammed the door open almost hospitalising the poor pedestrian walking past pushing his bike.

"Woah, Agreste. No need to knock me out to win the fair maiden." 

Adrien stepped out the car only to be eye to eye with icy blue. Luka continued his way up to the bakeries doorway, bike in hands and tension radiating from his shoulders.

"What? I mean - what?" 

Luka burst out laughing taking Adrien out of the fog surrounding his vision. He was joking, of course Luka was joking. The guy was incredible. Not a single bad bone in his body, and right at this moment Adrien would gladly tell him where to shove his perfect personality that won his best friends heart. 

"Just joking. I tend to joke when I'm stressed." Luka removed his helmet and placed it in the basket sitting at the front of his bike.

"Stressed?" Adrien made his way up to his friend and towards the bakery door. What could Luka have to be stressed about? The guy pretty much glided on air. 

Luka stuck his arm out to restrict Adrien from entering the building. He could tell the blue haired musician had something on his mind.

"They think I'm going to break the spell." He mumbled out, staring Adrien in the eyes.

"Well, you're her boyfriend. Don't you love her?"

Luka's face melted.

"Ex-boyfriend and yes, I love her more than anything."

"Then what's the issue?" Adrien knew they were close, very close. Luka was the reason when Adrien was persuaded to change targets that he left Marinette well alone. As beautiful and sweet as she was she loved Luka, Adrien couldn't take another girl denying him. Kagami was a sure thing, she was the easy option.

"She doesn't love me." Luka looked disheartened, yet he was still here. Still trying to help.

"Boys ... quick!" The conversation was bought to an abrupt hault when Sabine stuck her head out the doorway indicating for her daughters two love interests to enter the building. 

Being the gentleman Adrien is, he moved to one side allowing the saviour to enter first. He couldn't believe he'd have to sit there and watch Luka take his precious gem. He treasured her so much the thought of watching her find her true love in front of him hurt. It hurt bad. 

A gentle buzz could be felt through his body. Plagg was supporting him. Calming him with a faint purring. Obviously Adrien was more anxious than he thought and he couldn't be more grateful for his kwami's love and support. 

"Yes, so you're saying she's the only one left." 

Adrien's ears perked up. The only one left? The only one left, what? Tom waved to both boys as they followed Sabine through the bakery. As Luka continued up, Adrien stopped beside Tom. The phone was stuck to his ear and a frown placed upon his head.

The phone call had finished and the bigger man rested his hands on the counter, head bowed down. 

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked, feeling guilty for not being able to do more for this amazing man's daughter. 

"Yeah." Tom wiped the tears from under his eyes. For a giant he was such a softy. Usually he'd be eating it up that his daughter would be with her true love by the end of the day.

"You know, even the strongest can feel. She's your daughter. You're allowed to resent even the heroes of Paris for what they've done." Adrien couldn't help but think if Tom hated him then perhaps he would feel better at his situation, about the lack of Ladybug. 

"I could never resent those who stand up against evil. I just hope her true love doesn't take too long to realise it." Tom looked into Adrien's eyes in a way he'd never seen before. It was intense, it was meaningful. 

Adrien nodded in agreement not knowing what else to say before making his way up to the apartment. 

"Oh Adrien, can you let Sabine know that Marinette is the only one still asleep. That all the others have been awoken from the slumber." Another look shot through Tom's eyes and Adrien could only gulp. Did the big guy know he was Chat Noir? If so, how could he not hate him?

He must have gone into a trance as the big guys hand placed itself on Adrien's shoulder. An understanding passed them, it was as if Tom Dupain knew something. As if he knew a secret. As if he knew his secret.

Adrien began his journey upstairs, thoughts a buzz from his conversation with the older man. He wished he could speak to Plagg, he felt like he was missing something deep, something major. First Kagami's jealousy about Marinette and now this ... plus Luka said she didn't love him, she loved someone else. He knew Marinette well and she'd never mentioned anyone else. 

The doorway to the apartment was open. Adrien hadn't even realised he'd completed the four floors from the bakery, until the voices inside broken him from his trance. 

"It didn't work."

"What do you mean? It had to have worked. You're the only guy she's ever been out with. The only guy she's ever kissed."

"Alya, calm down."

"Honey, it's ok. We'll figure this out."

He knew the voices; Luka, Alya, Nino and Sabine. 

"Luka, try again and put some effort into it." Alya screamed again.

"You know I'm not her true love Alya. I don't know why you thought it would be me that broke the spell." Luka sounded defeated, yet Adrien was sure he could see hope in his eyes when they were downstairs. "We love each other but it's not like that, not for her at least." 

"Hey man." Nino signalled that he'd seen Adrien with a welcome and a small wave.

"How is she?" He'd never wanted a glass of water so much in his life. His throat was dry and his feelings had him at a loss.

Sabine came and placed a hand on his arm as she led him into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Tom said to let you know that Marinette's the only one left under the spell." 

Sabine nodded and looked over to Alya who had grabbed Luka by the shirt. 

"Do it again! Now!" 

Adrien made his way behind the crowd into the living area of the apartment, and there he saw her for the first time. So beautiful, so defenceless. He looked over the girl who he'd many a times called just a friend, yet in this moment in time he felt nothing less than an immense pull wanting his lips to meet her own. His desire was strong. He needed her as much as he needed to breath.

She lay on the couch dressed in the most beautiful red dress he'd ever seen, a pink and yellow rose clutched in her hands, chest rising and falling gently in the calmness of her deep slumber. Not a crease on her face, just the plumpness of her red painted lips. Red had never looked so beautiful on anyone. His Lady didn't even handle the colour like this.

"She was heading off to see someone. Apparently tonight was going to be the most important of her life. We thought, maybe, she was going to see Luka. She was holding these two roses." Alya sat next to Marinette and stroked over her hand delicately. 

The roses in her hand looked perfect, as if frozen in time. Adrien thought she must have used one of her many skills to preserve them so perfectly. 

"The pink one was from Chat Noir." Adrien froze as Tom entered the room. He looked over them both again. The pink and the yellow. 

"Are you sure it doesn't mean jealousy?" 

Adrien was hit with a memory. He'd given a yellow rose to his lady once upon a time, and she accepted it. One of the only ones she ever had. Could she be? 

Without realising he began to make his way closer to the couch. He needed to know. Was she? Could he be her? Was he the boy? So many questions ran through his head he'd missed Luka crouching over her. Bringing his pierced lip down to Marinette's red painted perfection. 

The bile rose to his throat as he watched the snake hold his lips to the bug. The moment lasted forever as he stood stock still watching and waiting. He'd never wanted anyone to stay asleep so much in his life. If there was a God, he'd make sure she didn't wake up.

As Luka finally released his lips, eyes closed and moved slowly backwards. Away from the girl of everyone's dreams. Adrien wanted to scream. Maybe throw up, or just throw Luka out the window. He frowned and waited. But the waiting felt like it went on forever and Adrien honestly thought he was going to pass out from holding his breath. 

If this was his Lady lying here motionless in the warmest house he'd ever visited, he didn't want her eyes to open, not unless it was from the love he possessed for her. He'd die for her. He has died for her. This was true love.

Every pair of eyes in the room looked at the beautiful girl lying on couch. But nothing was happening. She didn't blink. She didn't move. She was still asleep. Adrien let out a breath, as Luka bowed his head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I love her, I really do but you all know she doesn't love me the same way. She loves someone else." 

All the eyes which were once held on his Princess trailed over to him. 

"Adrien," Luka spoke first standing and making his way over.

"Please, we need you to try." Alya hugged around his waist as his eyes remained on Luka. The unspoken words between the two of them radiated in the air as Adrien nodded. 

Alya unhooked herself from the blonde model, and Luka made his way towards the door. He stopped shoulder to shoulder with Adrien and patted him gently. Luka knew no one stood a chance next to Adrien when it came to Marinette, he was just grateful that she'd tried to let him have a piece of her beautiful heart. With one last look at Marinette Luka headed out the door. 

Slowly Adrien moved towards his Sleeping Beauty, taking in every tiny little detail. This could be it. This could be the moment he'd been waiting for, for the past two years. They were sixteen now and he knew what he wanted, yes it'd taken a good old push from Kagami but he was here and he was ready ... he just hoped and prayed he was right. The two girls were actually one. 

Nino slapped his back as he walked past, eyes a glare with what Adrien was about to do. Adrien felt as though he was chocking. Could he actually do this? What if it didn't work? What if she wasn't actually his lady? 

He settled to the side of the couch and looked over at the roses. It was too much of a coincidence. Looking over her dress again, his heart thumped at what might have happened this evening. It was obvious she was going to reveal herself, hence the incredible creation laying on her luscious body. He was sixteen, his body reacted to her in ways it had never done before. If she'd have confined in him about his feelings how would he have reacted? Would he have denied her because of Kagami? 

"Let's give them some space." Tom's voice broken the silence, he obviously understood the teens dilemma. 

Adrien sat staring at the beauty before him as the others left the apartment and made themselves head downstairs and back to the bakery. Reaching up slowly he stroked her hair and allowed his hand to trial down her neck, finally finding a place to rest on her hands. 

"You know, red is so much more your colour than pink." He laughed to himself as he looked over the dress one last time. 

"Looking at you now Mari I don't know how I didn't see you. Two years we've been right next to each other yet couldn't get it together. I really need to know how you feel about me. I can't stand this back and forth between us. It's a nightmare, literally. You can ask Plagg if you don't believe me." 

He allowed his fingers to roam over the petals of the roses. They felt dry, yet the colour was still perfect. Such perfection, just like their owner. Adrien lifted onto his knees to get better access to her pert lips. 

"Plagg," the black kwami appeared next to him. "She was going to see me as Chat, do you think it's ok if -"

"Yes" Plagg answered back, "I think she needs to see her soulmate as the cat she loves. Not saying she wouldn't love Adrien of course." Adrien smiled at his floating friend and nodded.

"Claws out." A flash of green engulfed the room as Adrien, now Chat Noir, leant forward towards his lady. The closer he got the heavier his heart rebound against his chest. This was it. This was the moment he got to have a kiss with her which he remembered. 

His eyes closed and his lips met hers.

Adrien didn't want to take advantage, but it was hard to stop. He honestly thought her lips were expressing the same desire that his were. Fighting back against him with dominance. He attempted to move away. He shouldn't kiss her for so long when she had no say in the matter. He hadn't even had the opportunity to check this was ok.

Breaking the kiss he went to pull back, or he tried to, only to have her arms rope around his neck and pull him back. Her kiss was deep and meaningful, and he melted into the sweet taste of heaven. He could have continued and the feeling of her lips told him that she could have stayed there too ... however the luck of the black cat struck.

An alarm circulated around the room. 

Akuma attack.

Chat Noir pulled away quickly, Marinette still hanging from his neck.

"I've got to go." He whispered as he met her lips again. "Meet me out there?" She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. He knew. 

She nodded as he headed towards her room, and ultimately to her balcony. As he began to spring up the steps she grabbed ahold of his tail halting him on the spot.

"Thank you," those may have been the words she'd spoken but both knew those weren't the words she meant.

"See you shortly, Bugaboo." 

He disappeared through the door and headed off to fight. Marinette stood looking at where her partner had just left. How did he know?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Miraculous Ladybug."

The swam of Ladybugs took over the scene, cleaning the destruction from today's second Valentine's Day akuma. Due to Paris being the city of love it opened the doors to many heartbreaking possibilities. 

Ladybug watched in awe as Chat went to comfort the victim. They'd hardly said a word since she'd arrived. They just worked. Speaking with looks and gestures, but of course that couldn't last. They needed to discuss everything that had happened. She felt so tense, she swore her teeth were going to shatter.

"Ladybug, you're back?"

"Is it true you didn't turn up because you were on a date with someone who wasn't Chat Noir?"

"Are you two together?"

"Ladybug have you fell out? Was Chat cheating on you?" 

Trying her best to hold back the crowd, she began to think how to placate them. She was deep in thought as a comforting arm looped around her waist and his voice sounded in her ear. So many emotions circulated through her body she could rival Pandora's Box. 

"M'lady, there are only three things that can't be hidden; the sun, the moon and the truth." 

Ladybug looked up at her partner and noticed the adoration in his eyes. He was right. If she didn't tell the truth now it would only lead the way to being found out later. 

"I was hit by the last akuma and put under her spell." She announced to the crowd currently surrounding the two heroes. The hold of which her cat had placed on her was keeping her strong, was keeping her stable.

"Who freed you?" 

"I think everyone knows there's only one Prince Charming for this Purr-incess ." Chat winked at the camera crew before extending his baton and taking the two back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

He grasped tightly around her waist, not wanting to let go in fear she'd never come back. These next couple of hours would either make them or break them. He looked into her bluebell eyes wondering if she understood as much as he did just how big this moment was for their relationship. For their future.

They lowered onto the bakery before Ladybug led them both into her bedroom detransforming and heading towards the trapdoor.

"I'll be right back." She announced before slowly making her way into the main apartment. 

"Maman? Papa?" 

"Oh, Marinette. Sweetheart! You're back! I knew it was him, it couldn't have been anyone else." Sabine wrapped her arms around her daughters waist and hugged into her. 

"We're just up in my room." Marinette heard the gasp from her Papa and quickly turned towards him. "Papa, we'll behave. We have a lot to talk about."

"You go ahead sweetheart, you deserve to be happy." Sabine elbowed Tom in the stomach. 

"Yes, he's a great choice. A true gentleman, but if he places one hand on you where it shouldn't be -"

"Tom!" Sabine grabbed hold of her husbands arm and pulled him into their bedroom. 

The fiery burning sensation in her cheeks didn't help any of the feelings boiling inside her. 

"It's going to be ok isn't it Tikki?" Marinette filled two glasses with water as her kwami came to sit beside her.

"Do you love him?" 

"More than my life." 

"Then what's not ok? He's your true love, your true happiness." 

Marinette nodded, picking up the glasses and heading back to her room. This was it. This was the start of the next chapter.

"Hey." Her voice broke through the silence surrounding her room. 

"Hey." He replied. 

Neither knew what to say. The silence between them was immense. Who knew where to start when they both just wanted to skip straight to the end?

"So ..." her eyes met his creating an embarrassed awkward laugh to circulate between them.

"I need to detranform, Mari. It'll make more sense when I do." As Chat pulled his breath in to say the words Marinette stumbled forward landing them both on the floor.

In the commotion neither noticed where his hands had suddenly landed, until he began to clench his fists unconsciously digging his clawed hands into her bum cheeks.

"Yelp!" Springing herself away from him they separated. "Keep those claws to yourself Kitty. We're not there yet." Marinette quickly covered her mouth with her hands, eyes as wide as saucers. She needed serious words with herself, just because she thought something didn't mean she had to say it.

After the shock of Marinette's words, he finally broke into heartfelt laughter. He loved seeing this side of her, hell, he loved seeing every side of her. It was as though some of her personality traits were there just for him. For his eyes only.

"Sorry, I didn't mean ... it just ... I'm sorry." 

They both sat on the floor looking at each other, a faint smile on their lips.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly. 

"The roses, and that you look amazing in red." She began to laugh, his words settling her racing heart. 

"How did you find me?"

"We're friends in real life. I was asked to come and see you. I think everyone wanted me to try and help."

Marinette's mouth gaped open. She knew him.

"I think," he continued, "I think I'm the other boy you love." His voice was soft and gentle yet the words hit her harsh and heavy. 

"You ... you ... can't be. You're so different."

"As are you when your mask is on."

"Touché," she let out a sharp laugh. He was right, Marinette and Ladybug were two halves. 

"Why did you come? Weren't you on a date?" Marinette began to hide herself away, wishing she was in anything but this dress. She'd made it for him. She was going to declare herself to him and all that time he was with one of her friends, he was dating one of her closest friends.

"Apparently she knew I loved you before I did." He looked under his eyelashes at her before saying the words and leaving Adrien in his place.

"You look hot." Her hands shot to her mouth again. Seriously! Could someone give her a filter. She looked over his three piece suit as he removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Standing up and making her once large room feel incredibly small.

"Is seems Miss Dupain-Cheng, that trying to move on from you means falling in love with you for a second time." He made his way towards her and held out a hand.

Placing her small hand in his, he pulled her up to standing.

"You look beautiful. There's no way I could have said no." Lifting her hand to his mouth he placed a delicate kiss on the back.

"I thought you'd be disappointed. I know how much of a pedestal you put her, I mean me, on."

"Marinette, you're perfect just the way you are. You're on that pedestal too, and I can't wait to pull you off and corrupt you."

Marinette couldn't help the laughter flowing freely from her mouth.

"So what did you want to do about this? I'm fed up of hiding my emotions. Let's be as apparent as the sun and the moon." She moved closer towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You can never hide the truth." He responded, smiling such a bright smile at her she thought she'd end up blind.

"You say if first." She laughed out as he pressed his lips to her forehead, he laughed as he released the kiss. She was still unsure. How can she be unsure after everything that had happened?

"Marinette, Ladybug, and any other name you want to go by -" she smacked him on the arm causing another glorious laugh to leave his throat. "Harsh, Mari." 

"You deserved it." She smiled back.

"I love you." 

"I love you more." 

"Not possible, Princess." 

They smiled at each other as their lips met together half way. Her high heels helping to meet his height, her arms tightening to make sure their grip on each other was secure. But of course this wouldn't last, just as Adrien pushed his luck further, taking his hands back to her bum and tilting his head to gain more access to her luscious mouth, the trapdoor slammed open.

"Alya," Marinette broke the kiss to throw something for her friend to catch, "go home please. I'm busy." Her eyes never left Adrien's, she could see the dazzling twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine but I want all the deets later." 

Adrien and Marinette continued to stare at each other as Alya slammed the trap door and made her way out the apartment screaming something about her ships finally sailing.

"So M'Lady," Adrien smiled, "where were we?"

"I believe, Chaton, you were about to show me exactly why I'm not just a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave comments. I always appreciate knowing what you all think.


End file.
